


The Revelation Reactions

by Rafia_Binta_Ali



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Revelations, Teen Romance, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafia_Binta_Ali/pseuds/Rafia_Binta_Ali
Summary: Just what did the other characters feel when Danny revealed his secrets?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! So welcome to my first story on AO3.. This story also up on FanFiction.net, and the author is me :) It says in my profile over there too :) So, yea the truth is, I had wrote it when I was bored outta my mind and was originally an one-shot, but later got turned into multi-chaptered story :)

_**The Revelation Reactions** _

_**Chapter: 1** _

* * *

 

_“It’s okay, Danny, they know.”_ Jazz on the screen said. Danny looked around and then arched his eyebrows before transforming into Danny Fenton.

**Dash’s P.O.V**

‘Holy Shit!’ was the only think I could think of because I nearly choked the drink I was having. Well, I know, you are not supposed to drink soda while the world is in peril, but hey, it was a catch watching your favorite hero save the world. But then when you see that the hero you admire is the same guy from your grade you wail on every day!! I was not thinking about what he would do to me, I was thinking why didn’t he do it yet? I know that wailing on him is my favorite pass time but he could have easily beat the crap outta me!!! Then why didn’t he?! He just let mw wail on a hero! Now, everyone will think I am a guy who wails on hero’s! But, then again it was true. I did wail on a hero. It made me feel pathetic, it felt like, he would let me wail on him. He did that, because he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. He knew that I could only hurt him, so he let me. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I never thought the zero Danny Fenton was the Hero Danny Phantom. I was feeling like a low life. I was feeling like crap. I didn’t know what to do anymore. I sighed again and turned off the TV. I quietly got back upstairs to my room, closed the door and bought out one of my Favorite teddy bear and squeezed it. I didn’t know if Danny was going to forget me or not, I was just……..didn’t know anymore.

**Paulina’s P.O.V:**

‘WHAT?!’ I thought. Danny Fenton is the ghost boy!! This makes thing soooo much easier for me. But, I recently noticed, Danny was not giving me much attention, he was, To be honest, Avoiding me!!! I sighed thinking that maybe I lost him, but just then I thought I could make sure I lost him and then be depressed. I turned on my laptop, and googled, “Who does Danny Phantom loves?” A few links came up on the screen but in bold letters the name which was written was not mine, it was “Samantha Manson” I nearly scuffed and in a really high pitched voice screamed, “HE CHOSE THE GOTH FREAK OVER ME!?!” I then started to sob. I did kinda, like, expect that. The way I used to despise his human half, spit on him, treat him like a social outcast, insult him etc. all those were good reasons to proof I didn’t deserve him. But, I was not going to give up on him so easily. I am going to try…….Hard. Even if I don’t catch his attention or love, I will try to make him mine. I don’t deserve him, but he deserves someone much better than the goth freak, someone like me. I would make sure my Danny would get what he deserved. And, I knew he deserved me, only me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV's of Jack and Maddie after Danny revealed his secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the second chapter!! Hope you guys like it.. and Honestly, this was written back when I was in the midst of my exams.... honestly, a pain in the ass it was xD

**_The Revelation Reactions_ **

**_Chapter Two_  **

* * *

 

**Maddie’s P.O.V:**

My son WAS the ghost boy just like Jazz told. It was hard to believe, but not hard to admit.

I am proud of my son to be honest. The way he overcame all the obstacles in his path are absolutely praiseworthy.

I am feeling guilty about all those times where my son would say he is good but we kept attacking him. I can’t even imagine the pain he must have gotten through seeing as his parents hunted him and wanted to rip him apart ‘molecule-by-molecule’.

I should have known better of my son. What kind of a mother am I who couldn’t even recognize her own son was the ghost boy she had been hunting this whole time?

I hope Danny can forgive me, I made a lot of mistakes I know. But, I need to apologize. I don’t know if I am worthy of apologizing, but I have to.

I need to get the guiltiness out of me. I I can’t even imagine what my poor baby boy went through to keep his secret. I don’t know if my son will be willing to forgive me or not, but I have to try.

I am feeling so guilty, I can’t even face my own baby-boy. I didn’t even realized when my baby-boy grew into a hero. I just didn’t realize……..

 

* * *

 

**Jack’s P.O.V** :

Ah, Danny boy _is_ the ghost boy. Jazzerincess was right. It wassss a shock, but it was not hard hard to admit it. Not at all.

Danny-boy has made us proud. But, it’s still hard to believe that Danny my son is the ghost boy. Now, I fully accept Danny’s ghost half but it’s still hard to believe.

It’s really hard to believe that you were hunting your own son the whole time. I can’t believe I  let my Danny-boy go through all this . The way I always wanted to rip him apart molecules by molecules must have been so rough on him, seeing his parents always hunted him.

I am proud of my son.

 I admit, I am feeling a gut feeling in my stomach, Jazz say’s it guilt, but I am prud. The way my son dealt with all the problems but never complained, is something I always wanted him to be. Because I never became that person Danny-boy today is.

I am proud to say that Danny PHANTOM, my Danny-boy is my, JACK FENTON’S son. I am proud of you Danny-boy……I am proud…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorrrryyy, it's short, I know. I really didn't have time back then and I would rather not change anything, as a token of my old writing skills :)   
> Love,  
> Rafia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dun!!! This is short I know, but I really wanted to do something cuz I was bored xD....  Oh and can’t explain how much I hate it when Paulina repeatedly calls Sam a goth freak GAH!! Thanks for reading and pls pls pls pls pls Review!!   
> Love,  
> Rafia


End file.
